


In Which Someone Gives Lapis Lazuli A Hug

by HerenorThereNearnorFar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lapis Lazuli Needs A Hug, Milk And Cookies, No Plot/Plotless, Old Bay, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or; Blatant Wish Fulfilment, or, What I Did Over The Weekend By Maren Conroy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Someone Gives Lapis Lazuli A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, no regrets. Lapis needs a hug and this fandom needs more Old Bay mentions. The show is set in Delmarva, Old Bay should be everywhere. Written in about a half and hour and not edited at all so if anything is painfully wrong I apologize.

What I Did Over The Weekend

An Essay By Maren (Age Six)

Assisted and Edited By Caiden (Age Ten) Also By Spellcheck

 

This weekend my Uncle Jason was in a car accident and hurt his leg, but he is not going to die so it is okay. But my Mommy and Daddy went to see him at the hospital and my Nan went too and me and my brother got left at Nan's house with our big cousins because we are too little to go to the hospital. Except Caiden isn't because he is quite big but he was only staying so I wouldn't feel alone. Our big cousins are Sarah and Addy. Sarah is the bigger one but only in age because Addy is taller. 

We went to the beach near Nan's house. Just as a walk and not for a swim because it is too cold to swim and also because it is a not a very nice beach. There is barely any sand. But we went to the beach and instead of yucky seaweed there was a blue lady there. Sarah and Addy told me and Caiden to wait while they went and made sure she wasn't dead. She wasn't and they were going to call the police except she said no and seemed very sad so they didn't. She kept talking about people and was upset and also looked like she had nearly drowned. Sarah and Addy said that she didn't look like a criminal so they weren't going to call the police but she needed help because she was traumatized. 

So we took her back to Nan's house which took a while because she was not in good shape and we did not have a car and Sarah and Addy are not allowed to drive even if we did have a car. We had to help her walk the whole way home and Sarah thought we should call an ambulance except Addy said no and also not to be a wimp. 

Finally we got her home and we were all very tired by then and the blue lady was falling over so we wrapped her up in a blanket and patted her head and told her everything was okay. We did not hug her because Sarah said that is not nice to hug traumatized people if they don't want it. She has taken First Aid and is the boss when Nan is out so we listened. Then Addy and Caiden made cookies and we had cookies and hot cocoa and the blue lady was much better and had some cookies too, once we showed her how to eat them. 

Once she was feeling better we asked her some questions like where are you from and what is your name. Her name was Lapis and she was from space and Addy and Sarah did not believe her at first but then she did some magic tricks with water and Sarah and Addy did believe her. And also they got really quiet. 

I was not supposed to tell you about the magic tricks but you did not believe me when I told you I was going to be a clock for Halloween so you won't believe me now. 

Sarah and Addy went off to have a long talk and Caiden and I got to sit with Lapis and not move no matter what. But she was shivering so we did move to get her more blankets and to pat her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. She tried to move but she was too tired. 

Then our big cousins came back and told us to go play with the doll house while they asked Lapis lots more questions but we got bored because Caiden is too big for doll houses. So we came back to sit with her because she needed moral support and more cookies. 

The reason she needed more cookies is because she was in a fight and then she lost and now she needs to go and find the person she was fighting with and beat them up again which is not good problem solving or communication, but she is from space so maybe it is okay.

Also she is why the ocean went missing last year, but she didn't really mean it. 

Addy said she would help her find the person she was fighting and Sarah said no, and not to be stupid and that she was in no state to be picking fights because Sarah is a wimp and also very nice. Instead they made more hot chocolate and made her up the futon and talked about what was happening. They tried to find the person she was fighting on the computer and it must have worked because then they turned on the television and there was The Big Fight On The Freeway that happened this weekend, with the big orange person, whose name is apparently Jasper and that must have been who Lapis was fighting because after they disappeared she was much happier, and and also those other people who stopped her from ruining the traffic. Then Sarah said if she wanted they could maybe get Uncle Jon to drive her down there once they all got home from the hospital. 

Lapis said thank you and then Sarah said that in the meantime she ought to get some sleep and Addy did not argue much, even though I think she wanted to hear more about space. It was very late by then so we had soup with Old Bay and sat under blankets with Lapis and then since it was my bedtime and I usually sleep on the futon at Nan's I tried to go to sleep. Lapis did too but she was not very good at it and it did not help that Sarah and Addy would not leave. 

I gave up on going to sleep and asked Lapis if I could hug her because she still looked sad and she said yes so I gave her a hug. 

Then Mommy and Daddy and Nan and Uncle Jon came home and Sarah and Addy got into a little bit of trouble for bringing a stranger home while they were babysitting. But not a lot because Lapis was really nice and Nan said she could stay for a while because Nan is a bit of a softy. Addy would call her a wimp but that's not nice to say to your grandmother. The grown ups did not get told about the magic or the ocean stealing because it is classified information, according to Addy. 

Then Caiden and I had to go home. Before we left we had an extra cookie and I gave Lapis another hug. She hugged me back which meant she was probably feeling much better. 

I think Lapis is still at Nan's, Sarah stayed over the night to make sure she would be okay, because Sarah and Addy live really close and can do that. I am going to see if Mom will drive me over after gymnastics today, because if she is leaving I want to hug her first. She looks like she needs lots of hugs. 

And that is what I did over the weekend. 

 

Teacher's Notes: Gold star Maren! This is very creative and impressive, especially since the homework assignment was for three to four sentences. In the future can we remember not to get too much help from our family with homework? Remember, a little help is good but too much help means we are not being the best writers we can be. Also, can I talk to your parents after school?


End file.
